


To Hear Secret Thoughts

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mind Reading, Oops, Spells & Enchantments, niall's barely in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acting on a stupid dare given to him by Louis, Harry ends up being able to read minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hear Secret Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something to try and get past this writer's block I've had lately...
> 
> Charmed's a pretty good show, I was watching the episode mentioned in this when I came up with the idea for it.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> The title is what the spell is called in the show.
> 
> Working Title: "Just Write Something God Damnit"
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Harry was bored. The boys were on the bus, driving to the next venue, and Harry was just unbelievably bored. Liam, Niall, and Louis were in their bunks, catching a quick nap, and Harry was sitting on the sofa, scrolling through channels on the TV, unable to find anything.

Louis walked out of the bunk area and snatched the remote from Harry before plopping down next to him on the sofa.

“Hey Harry.”

“I thought you were sleeping,” Harry said, watching as Louis scrolled through the channels.

“Nah,” Louis said, shaking his head, “I was just on my laptop. I got bored on there so I came out here.”

“There’s nothing on,” Harry said, “I’ve scrolled through every-”

“Ohh,” Louis said, stopping on a channel, “Young Alyssa Milano…” Louis put the remote down and pointed to the screen, “I think my mum used to watch this show, uh what’s it called… Charmed, that’s it.” Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch.

 They watched through the episode. Harry recognized a younger Misha Collins in the episode as well.

 The episode got to a part where two of the sister witches were casting a spell to be able to read their significant other’s minds to make sure they weren’t evil, and Louis hummed.

 “Wouldn’t it be cool if that actually worked?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged.

 “I guess.” Louis looked over at Harry and narrowed his eyes.

 “I dare you to try out the spell?”

 “What?”

 “C’mon,” Louis said, “It’s a harmless dare, a pretty tame one coming from me.”

 “We’re not even playing truth or dare, Louis.”

 “Poor excuse. Just try the spell.” Harry huffed, he rarely turned down a dare from Louis so he agreed to do it.

 “Fine.” Louis smiled and pulled out his phone, looking up the spell. He handed his phone to Harry before walking out of the area saying he’d be right back. He came back with a blue candle from Harry’s little collection of candles. He put it on the table in front of them and lit it.

 “Alright,” Louis said, “Start.” Harry sighed and looked at the phone.

 “As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear. Open locked thoughts to my mind’s willing ear. May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep, bringing innermost voices to my mind in speech.” Harry looked up at Louis.

 “Happy?” Louis smiled.

 “Very.”  _Aww, I was hoping for something to happen…_

 Harry’s eyes widened.

 “Umm…”

 “What?”

 “You were hoping for something to happen…” Louis stared at Harry.

 “Hoping for- I didn’t say that out loud,” Louis said, and Harry nodded.

 “I- the spell worked?” Louis shrugged.

 “I- umm…” Louis furrowed his eyebrows before putting one of his hands behind his back.

 “How many fingers am I holding up?”

 “Louis-”

 “Just answer the question.”

 “Four,” Harry said, then Louis changed the number of fingers he was holding up, “Two. Three. None.” Louis let out a laugh.

 “This is so cool.”

 “This is all your fault,” Harry said. Louis scoffed.

 “My fault?”

 “Yeah, you’re the one who dared me to say the spell.”

 “You’re the one who said the spell.” The both of them stopped talking for a second.

  _Yer a wizard ‘arry_. Louis smirked.

 “For fuck’s sake Louis!”

\-----

“We’re not telling the boys about this,” Harry said as the bus pulled to a stop in the venue’s parking lot.

 “Why not?” Louis asked, “It’s cool, you can read minds for fuck’s sake.”

 “Just- I don’t wanna tell them. Okay?” Louis huffed.

 “Yeah, okay, fine.”  _We can fuck with the boys if he keeps this a secret too… huh…_

 “We’re not gonna fuck with the boys Louis.”

 “Damnit, I’m not gonna be able to get used to that.”

 “Used to what?” Liam asked, walking out of the bunk area.

 “Nothing,” Louis said, waving his hand at Liam, “C’mon, lets go to the venue.” Louis opened the door and I followed him out of the bus while Liam went back into the bunk area to wake up Niall. There was a small crowd of fans behind the fence separating them from the back parking lot of the stadium. The fans started screaming when Louis and Harry stepped out of the bus, but that wasn’t what had Harry wincing.

  _OH MY GOD IT’S HARRY AND LOUIS_

_FUCKING HELL ITS ACTUALLY THEM_

_OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD_

 Harry winced at the volume of their thoughts and walked ahead of Louis

  _NOTICE ME PLEASE_

_JUST COME OVER HERE FOR A BIT, PLEASE_

_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_

 Harry stepped into the stadium and hoped that the thoughts would get cut off when he stepped inside, but he had no such luck.

  _LOUISLOUISLOUISLOUIS OVER HERE LOUIS_

_LIAM AND NIALL TOO OH MY GOD BEST DAY EVER_

_HOLY FUCKING FUCK_

 Harry held his head in his hands.

 “Harry?” Louis came up to him, “You okay?”

 “The fans are loud,” Harry said through clenched teeth. Louis frowned.

 “If it’s this bad now…” Harry let out a short laugh.

 “It’ll be really bad during the concert,” he said, “Just great.”

\-----

The boys were rehearsing a couple songs and Harry was starting to get a headache from all the thoughts swimming around in his head.

_Connect the wire there god damnit, it isn’t that hard_

_Gotta turn up their mics a bit…_

_God, how is he so attractive…_

Harry looked up at that thought, he knew that was Liam’s thought. He looked over at Liam and saw that he was holding his microphone stand, looking down at the ground. Harry tried to focus on Liam only and he found that that helped a bit in blocking out some of the voices.

_I can’t just keep being around him without doing anything. I’m gonna have to tell him eventually._

_Fuck, I just really wanna kiss him._

Liam looked up from the ground and met eyes with Harry. Liam smiled at Harry and he smiled back before looking away. Harry felt a small spark of jealousy at whoever Liam was thinking about. He wasn’t new to the small crush he had on Liam, but it’d never flared up like this before.

Rehearsals ended not long after that and the headache that Harry had was getting too bad to ignore anymore.

“My head really hurts,” Harry complained, raising his hands up to his head and rubbing his temples. Louis and Niall walked away while Liam turned to Harry and frowned.

“You want some pain meds?” Liam asked and Harry smiled at him.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Liam walked off and Harry heard Liam’s thoughts as he walked away.

_I just want him to feel better. How didn’t I notice that sooner? I hate seeing him in pain like that._

Harry sighed and smiled a bit. Not only was Liam attractive, but he was a sweetheart as well. It wasn’t long before Liam was back with a bottle of pills and a bottle of water. Liam handed the water bottle to Harry and opened the pill bottle and gave Harry a couple pain pills to take. Harry smiled at Liam.

“Thanks, Li.” He swallowed the pills.

_Oh fuck…_

Harry almost choked at Liam’s thought. Liam was walking away from Harry and Harry was just left confused by that last thought.

\-----

The concert was pretty bad.

Vocally and performance wise, the boys were fine, but the voices were overwhelming.

_PLAY NO CONTROL_

_EIGHTEEN! EIGHTEEN!_

_God I really wanna see Act My Age live that’d be awesome_

_HARRY OH MY GOD_

_LOUISLIAMLOUISLIAMLOUISLIAM_

_NIALLLL_

Harry was sat on one of the steps and sang, not sure he could be as active as he normally was onstage with the headache getting worse by the minute.

 _Harry, I’m so sorry._  Harry looked up and saw Louis sending him an apologetic look.  _I’m sorrryyyyyy._  Harry sent Louis a little smile and Louis sent one back to him.

_Is Harry okay? I should probably go over and check on him… he doesn’t look so good…_

Liam skipped over to Harry and sat next to Harry.

“You okay Haz?” Liam asked over the noise of the crowd. Harry nodded.

“I’ll be fine Li.”

_Yeah, okay, I don’t believe that for a second…_

“I promise, I’ll be fine Liam. Go and get Louis back for pouring that bottle of water on you.” Liam smiled at Harry before getting up.

A few seconds passed before.

_Harry you traitor!_

\-----

Liam pretty much followed Harry to his hotel room after the concert.

_I don’t have a good feeling about this. What if he throws up? What if he’s really sick? Oh god what if he passes out…_

Harry sighed and unlocked the door, stepping inside and Liam slipping in past him.

“Are absolutely you sure you’re okay Harry?” Liam asked as soon as Harry closed the door.

“I’m sure,” Harry said, “It’s just a headache Liam. I’ll be fine.” The headache was already starting to fade, only hearing the boys thoughts since they were the closest.

“Maybe you should go to bed,” Liam said, “Just- just to be sure.” Harry smiled at Liam.

“Okay.” Harry got ready for bed and Liam was quiet, both out load and mentally. Harry turned to Liam and smiled once he was done changing.

“I could use a cuddle?” Harry said and Liam smiled.

“Yeah, okay.” Harry pulled back the covers and got under them and Liam laid down next to him. Liam put his arm around Harry and Harry cuddled into Liam’s side, getting comfortable.

 _God, he’s beautiful like this…_  Harry sighed, not really wanting to hear Liam’s thoughts about his secret crush.

 _Harry’s so beautiful..._  Harry’s eyes opened wide at that.  _God, I love him so much._

Harry sat up and looked at Liam, who was confused by Harry’s sudden movement.

“Harry? What’re you-?” Harry cut Liam off with a kiss. Liam melted into the kiss almost immediately.

\-----

The mind reading never really went away and Harry had no idea how to reverse the spell, but Harry had started learning how to control it. Louis stopped apologizing eventually and instead started sending Harry funny thoughts and rude comments at the most inappropriate times just to make Harry laugh. Harry got around to telling Liam and Niall about it and Liam had blushed so hard when Harry told him that he’d heard Liam’s thoughts about him.

Now though, they were at another concert. Harry had, thankfully, learned how to block out most of the crowd’s thoughts during the concerts, but he could still hear the boys’.

 _Hey Haz,_  Louis thought,  _Look to your right_. Harry looked over at the right side of the crowd and almost immediately found what Louis was talking about. He laughed and motioned for the fans to pass the sex doll towards the stage. When it was passed up, Harry started slow dancing, much to the crowds amusement.

 _Harry, when I told you to look to your right I didn’t mean for you to get the doll and start dancing with the thing_. Harry smiled at Louis and shrugged. Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry caught Liams eye and saw him smiling at Harry. Harry started slow dancing his way to Liam and when he was in front of him, he handed the sex doll to Liam.

“For you, Liam.” Liam rolled his eyes and took the doll.

 _I love you_ , Liam thought, _You absolute dork._

**Author's Note:**

> feedback's appreciated ;)


End file.
